


Sex Therapy

by Flecha77



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M, Sex Therapist McCree, Yakuza, Yakuza Boss Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flecha77/pseuds/Flecha77
Summary: Stressed, over worked Yakuza boss Hanzo is directed towards a Sex Therapy business by his wonderful little sparrow brother. Jesse McCree shows up to his house and can you blame him when Hanzo wants more than Jesse's hands?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by the absolutely incredible Minghii on tumblr. Their art is absolutely stunning and I'm soo thankful to them for this beyond perfect AU!

"That is ridiculous, Genji. What kind of man do you think I am?" I spat at my ridiculous brother, 

"Hanzo you don't understand! It's completely normal, you'd be surprised how popular it is becoming among men these days." Genji alluded, mindlessly bantering on about his foolish idea, 

"I'm not so desperate I need to pay for pleasure." I crossed my arms against my chest, it was offending that he thought I couldn't find pleasure without paying for it,

"It's not just for that, it's for relaxation, stress relief and all that." Genji groaned, exasperated, "These guys are professionals, they know exactly what to do." 

"I'm not in the market for any kind of stress relief, I am far too busy." I realized how contradictory of a statement that was after my mouth had already finished, nonetheless, I would sink to the level of hired sex workers,

"Hanzo just consider it, give it one session and it'll completely blow your mind." I rolled my eyes, his offer was preposterous, "Here." He said, shoving a business card towards me, "Call then when you change your mind, they're very discreet, no one has to ever know." 

His smile was sincere as I took the card, but I was not. I planned to throw the card away as soon as I arrived home, if someone ever found this on my I'd lose all respect. Bring a Yakuza boss had its perks, but it definitely also had large shoes to fill, I could make no mistakes that would jeopardize my name. Even if that meant forgoing any kind of pleasure for the time being, I hadn't been with anyone nor touched myself in months, but I had no time for such minuscule things. 

_____

I had no idea what I was doing, I had called the number on the card in a drunken rampage and booked an appointment the following morning without thinking about it in the slightest. Now I sat on the edge of my bed, barely lucid through my hangover, knowing a stranger would be knocking on my door any moment to pleasure me for money. This had to be some form of prostitution. Was this even legal? 

I had no time to question it, I had to dress myself and look presentable so I could kindly tell the woman at my door it had been a mistake. Perhaps she would be nice and understanding, leave quietly and discreetly, never telling a soul of my mistake. 

I drank my tea in the quiet light of the morning, I don't know why my drunken self had scheduled it at all, let alone this early. It was barely 7, they were to be here at 7:15. I prayed they would be prompt, I did not enjoy waiting. I was tense and anxious, a knot in my neck due to fatigue to match the knot in my stomach due to nerves, I wanted to get this over with so I could burn the wretched business card. I had crumpled it up in my fist, the ink smearing from the sweat in my palms. 

The knock at the door made me jump, almost dropping my mug and shattering the expensive glass. Luckily I managed to set it down and move swiftly to the door. I slid it open and at first saw no one, then I glanced to the right and saw a figure leaning on a post protruding from my porch. 

His grin was large and confident as he rested, arms lazily crossed atop his chest. His hair was choppy and messy, almost reaching his shoulders in brown locks. The stubble on his face was untamed, unruly, no rhyme or reason to the shape. His eyes were crisp, large and inviting. His attire was a wrinkled navy shirt and matching navy trousers, they almost looked like the kind of thing you wear in hospitals. 

Although his appearance was unkept and messy, he had a sort of coolness about him. 

"Good morning Mister Shimada." He drew, the American accent surprising me but interesting me all the same. 

I had finally had the time to realize he was a man. I stood with my jaw held open and disbelief on my face. Why would they send a man, what kind of man did they think I was? In all fairness I was that time of man but how could they have guessed that from a simple phone call? 

I stammered backwards as he stood up straight and took a small step towards me. 

"Tense? You ain't got no reason to be nervous." He smirked, I hadn't even noticed I was gripping the knot in my neck. My soar muscles adding to my level of discomfort. 

"This was a mistake, me calling and scheduling was flawed judgement. I'd like to cancel my appointment." I finally stuttered. The mans face finally dropped its strong grin,

"Now, now, don't be hasty. I know it's real strange, this kinda thing, but I swear you won't regret it." His eyes were sincere, just as Genjis were when he recommend this business to me. A distant part of me wondered if this man had pleasured my brother as well. "Let me show you my trade and I'll make you sing-"

"Silence." I commanded, I did not wish to hear his tasteless spiel about touching me. "I have not changed my mind, please leave." 

To my surprise, and discomfort, he closed the gap between us and came inches from my face. Lowering his head and cocking it to the side, 

"Just give me a chance, one chance, that's all I ask."  His voice was low and thick, like dark chocolate, rich and soft. 

I wanted to say no but my voice failed me, something inside me made me turn to my side, allowing the tall man to stroll into my home. 

"I'm Jesse by the way." He called nonchalantly as I closed my door. He turned over his right shoulder and shot me a glare, a low smirk turned into a ridiculous wink and click of his tongue. 

_____

My hands trembled as I gripped the white sheets of my bed, forever stained by the lube now surrounding my genitalia and dripping down my thighs. Jesse stood above me now, right hand on my chest and left hand on my thigh,

"If you want this to work you've gotta stop being so tense," he murmured, flicking his head to brush the hair from his eyes,

"How can I be calm when," Jesse took the opportunity of me talking to take his chance, "W-Wait! Ah!" I cried as two of his metal fingers pushed into me,

"Relax, Mr. Shimada." He cooed, curling his fingers to rub against me. 

I felt suddenly violated but almost very comfortable from his very presence. He was a calm person my nature, voice smooth, eyes sturdy. He was somehow making me less and less nervous, I was growing more and more intrigued all at the same time. 

My hands gripped at the white sheets and my hips bucked as Jesse used nothing but his hands to make me practically sob. I felt very exposed, very vulnerable but that was the fun of it, the adrenaline of it all. I was at such a position of submission that was such a stark difference from my position of power in the Yakuza, I was eating up ever second of it. Little did I know I had been craving a break from being the boss of everyone, my body completely relaxed and stopped thinking about business and work. I only focused on Jesse's hands and the mindless moans rising from my voice. 

Jesse made me come three times that morning until I was a trembling, shaking mess, yet still wanting more. Jesse deemed that I had had enough. He smiled profusely and covered my panting mess of a body with a sheet from my bed and said his goodbyes, telling me I "knew where to find him". His was very proud, nothing could take the ridiculous and accomplished smile from him. 

He left me after using my restroom, only to wash his hands apparently. I stayed there for quite some time, trying to recover from the whirlwind he just put me through. 

I called the number on he crumpled business two more times in the next week, asking specifically for Jesse each time. The mans touch was not the only thing I began wanting, I started to enjoy his company. I learned more about him each visit, his idiotic humor and strange southernisms began growing on me. But I still felt like he had a wall between us, like he had a facade, he treated me like a client. A feeling I did not particularly enjoy when I felt extremely vulnerable with him. I started to like him, too much for my own peace. 

When I spat out his name while coming during the second session, I could help myself. I had hardly noticed I had done it until I opened my eyes and saw the blush on Jesse's face. 

I immediately shot up and grabbed his wrist, 

"I didn't mean to-" I began,

"It's fine-" I cut him off,

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Jesse's blush spread down his neck and onto his chest. He placed a hand on my chest and guided me back down,

"It's okay Mr. Shimada." 

After that session the smiling man grabbed something from his shoulder bag, he rummaged for a moment before walking back to where I sat, under the sheets of my bed. 

"You've been calling often and I notice you are still very tense every time I come over," he began, smiling, "When you don't have time for an appointment, use this." 

A smooth cylinder was dropped into my hand, wrapped in a pink ribbon and bow, a dildo. 

_____

I used the thing way too often, at least once a day. It had been a very busy week with work so I was thankful to have it yet, it was nothing compared to Jesse. 

I began craving Jesse that week, not just his hands but it was now more than that. I wanted to feel him, all of him. I wanted him more than I could explain. When I called him that next week I tried to think of ways I could seduce him, all of my morals had escaped me at this point. 

Jesse arrived and things began as normal, but this time, when Jesse began I didn't shut my eyes or stare at the ceiling. I forced myself to watch him, watch the way his eyes would rake over my naked body while he fingered me. The way he would play with my nipples and lick his lips. 

It was not wonder that when I parted my mouth and leaned up, he met me halfway. Kissing Jesse was more than I thought it would be. He kissed me until I came, my moans muffled by his tongue. After that he removed his hands and guided me to flip over. 

I rested in my knees, my face resting on the array of pillows while he used his tongue to make me come around his face. I had never felt something like that, I had never felt more pleasure than when his tongue forced me to come again and again. 

"I shouldn't do that with clients." He said after we had finished. I sat in my bed like usual but this time he sat on top of the sheets at the end of it. 

He rested his hands in his lap and hung his head. Part of me felt guilty, part of me wanted to kiss him. Luckily I didn't have to make the decision, he leaned over and caught my face, cupping my cheek and swiping the pad of this thumb under my eye,

"Yet I really, really want to." 

He kissed me again, maybe for another 20 minutes we kissed. His tongue greedy and dancing with mine until he finally said he had to leave. I assumed another client awaited but I didn't let myself think about that too much. I didn't want to think about Jesse with someone else. 

He stood and grabbed his bag from my floor, before exiting he stopped, 

"Don't take a week to call me this time," he winked at me and smiled before leaving. I was so smitten by the simple gesture I practically melted. 

_____

The next time I called Jesse, it was the same as last, he used his tongue and mouth to make me absolutely squirm. The time after that I called him on his personal cellphone he had given to me, when he did he told me "I don't give this to just anybody, sweetheart." I had no idea what to say to that so I opted to kiss him. 

This time when he arrived he wasn't even wearing his work clothes, instead a simple black shirt with a flannel over the top. When I opened the door and beaconed him in I couldn't stop myself from kissing him as soon as he was in arms reach. Jesse smiled and happily returned it, 

"I don't want to use toys anymore," I whispered while gripping his collar, "I want yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this work is inspired by Minghii on tumblr, all credit goes to them for the idea!  
> Minghii.tumblr.com  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
